The Mystery Bandit/Gallery/3
Gabby's wrench gets whacked S1E12 Gabby fixing a truck's tire.png S1E12 Gabby tightens the bolt.png S1E12 Gabby "That should do it".png S1E12 Gabby "What do you think?".png S1E12 Truck spins his tire.png S1E12 Truck "Wow, I'm fixed!".png S1E12 Truck "Thanks to you and your amazing wrench".png S1E12 Gabby "Take care".png S1E12 Gabby seeing the truck off.png S1E12 Gabby notices her stool is empty.png S1E12 Gabby gasps at her wrench's disappearance.png S1E12 Gabby realizes her wrench disappeared.png|"My wrench! It's gone!" S1E12 Monster Machines coming up the street.png S1E12 Monster Machines hearing Gabby.png S1E12 Blaze stops before Gabby.png S1E12 Gabby explains her problem.png|"My wrench just disappeared! I put it right here, and when I turned back to get it, it was gone!" S1E12 Tire tracks go past Gabby.png S1E12 Gabby "The mystery bandit?!".png|"The mystery bandit?!" S1E12 Gabby glancing back and forth.png|DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! (#4) S1E12 Pickle agreeing with Blaze.png S1E12 Pickle "taking all kinds of stuff".png|"Oh, yeah. The mystery bandit's been taking all kinds of stuff." S1E12 Pickle pointing out the stolen possessions.png|"He took Blaze's trophy, and Zeg's spoon, and Crusher's toy truck!" S1E12 Crusher yells "LITTLE TRUCKY!".png|"LITTLE TRUCKY!!!" S1E12 Crusher bawling again.png S1E12 Blaze "Don't give up".png S1E12 Blaze helping AJ back on.png S1E12 Gabby will come along.png S1E12 Gabby sees where the tracks go.png S1E12 Tracks head for the train station.png S1E12 Blaze "This way, gang".png S1E12 Others follow Blaze.png The train station S1E12 Tire tracks go into elevator.png S1E12 Crusher "The mystery bandit must be inside".png S1E12 Crusher "I'm finally gonna catch him!".png S1E12 Elevator starting to close.png S1E12 Crusher speeding up.png S1E12 Crusher slams into the elevator doors.png S1E12 Crusher dizzy again.png S1E12 Blaze and Gabby head for the elevator.png S1E12 Zeg and Pickle head for the elevator.png S1E12 Pickle "In here, Crusher".png S1E12 Crusher standing up.png S1E12 Crusher enters the elevator.png S1E12 Monster Machines crammed in elevator.png|Whoa! That's a tight spot! S1E12 Gabby comes out of the elevator.png S1E12 Monster Machines come out of the elevator.png S1E12 Mystery bandit on train.png S1E12 Train starts floating.png S1E12 Zeg "Train leaving!".png S1E12 Mystery bandit's train takes off.png S1E12 Train close-up.png S1E12 Train appears to be floating.png S1E12 Pickle "But that can't be right".png S1E12 AJ "It's a maglev train".png S1E12 AJ with a diagram of a maglev train.png S1E12 AJ explains how maglev trains work.png S1E12 Gabby "The only way to catch".png S1E12 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S1E12 Transformation interface.png S1E12 First part needed.png S1E12 Undercarriage materializes.png S1E12 Second part needed.png S1E12 Support magnets materialize.png S1E12 Last part needed.png S1E12 Train car materializes.png S1E12 Maglev train transformation complete.png S1E12 Blaze transforms.png S1E12 Maglev Train Blaze.png S1E12 Group amazed at Blaze's transformation.png S1E12 Blaze "All aboard!".png|All aboard! S1E12 Everyone boards Blaze.png S1E12 Blaze "We've got a mystery bandit to catch".png S1E12 Blaze's passengers at the start of the train ride.png S1E12 Blaze takes off down the track.png Train chase S1E12 Blaze zooms down the track.png S1E12 Blaze's passengers look down at the support magnets.png S1E12 Blaze floating over the track.png S1E12 Blaze goes down a hill.png S1E12 Zeg going down the hill.png S1E12 Pickle and Crusher going down the hill.png S1E12 Blaze riding down the hill at high speed.png S1E12 Trucks watch Blaze speed by.png S1E12 Blaze enters a bend.png S1E12 Blaze goes down another hill.png S1E12 Side view of Maglev Train Blaze.png S1E12 Blaze comes to the bottom of yet another hill.png S1E12 Pickle enjoying the ride.png S1E12 Blaze approaching a loop-de-loop.png S1E12 Blaze going into the loop-de-loop.png S1E12 Zeg enjoys the loop-de-loop.png S1E12 Blaze exits the loop-de-loop.png S1E12 Blaze goes behind a building.png S1E12 Blaze and friends laughing and Crusher crying.png S1E12 Blaze goes behind another building.png S1E12 Blaze "Check it out".png S1E12 Mystery bandit's train up ahead.png S1E12 Train station up ahead.png S1E12 We need to go super fast.png S1E12 Maglev Train Blazing Speed.png S1E12 Ready for Blazing Speed.png S1E12 Blazing Speed being activated.png S1E12 Blaze zooms out of sight.png The culprit revealed S1E12 Blaze arrives at the train station.png S1E12 Blaze's passengers get off.png S1E12 Blaze turns back to normal.png S1E12 Mystery bandit's train approaches.png S1E12 Mystery bandit's train stops.png S1E12 Blaze and crew ready to catch the mystery bandit.png S1E12 Crusher and Pickle wait by the train door.png S1E12 Mystery bandit revealed to be Ferris.png S1E12 Blaze and crew stunned by Ferris.png S1E12 AJ "You can't be the mystery bandit".png S1E12 Ferris doesn't know about the mystery bandit.png S1E12 Crusher "But if he's not the bandit".png S1E12 Crusher "Then that means...".png S1E12 Crusher cries over never getting Little Trucky back.png S1E12 Crusher mentioning Little Trucky is metal.png S1E12 Blaze realizes what Crusher said.png S1E12 Crusher "Of course he is".png S1E12 Crusher describing Little Trucky.png S1E12 Blaze asks Zeg about his spoon.png S1E12 Zeg says his spoon is metal.png S1E12 Gabby and AJ say the wrench and trophy are metal.png S1E12 Pickle "almost like there's a pattern here".png S1E12 Blaze has solved the mystery.png S1E12 Crusher "Who's the bandit?".png S1E12 Blaze "There is no mystery bandit!".png S1E12 Everyone gasping at Blaze's solution.png S1E12 Blaze "Our stuff got taken by a magnet".png S1E12 Group stares at Ferris.png S1E12 Ferris caught everyone's stuff on his magnet.png Epilogue: Case solved S1E12 Metal possessions on Ferris' magnet.png S1E12 Pickle gets Little Trucky for Crusher.png S1E12 Crusher happily holds Little Trucky.png S1E12 Crusher wheeling Little Trucky away.png S1E12 Zeg sees his spoon.png S1E12 Gabby runs up to the magnet.png S1E12 Gabby sees her wrench.png S1E12 Zeg helping Gabby up.png S1E12 Gabby gets her wrench back.png S1E12 Zeg gets his spoon back.png S1E12 Blaze and AJ see the Steel Wheel Trophy.png S1E12 Blaze gets the Steel Wheel Trophy back.png S1E12 Everyone with their metal possessions back.png S1E12 Ferris apologizing.png S1E12 Blaze forgiving Ferris.png S1E12 AJ says the mystery is solved.png|And the mystery is finally solved. S1E12 Crusher "Let's get outta here".png|"Come on, Pickle! Let's get outta here and go play with Little Trucky!" S1E12 Crusher reverses.png S1E12 Pickle "You probably shouldn't go that way".png|"Uh...hang on there, Crusher. You probably shouldn't go that way." S1E12 Crusher asking why not.png|"Why not?" S1E12 Crusher still reversing.png|"You're getting awfully close to that..." S1E12 Crusher attracted by Ferris' magnet.png S1E12 Crusher gets caught in Ferris' magnet.png S1E12 Pickle "...magnet".png|"...Magnet." S1E12 Blaze and crew laughing at Crusher.png|LOL! S1E12 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the The Mystery Bandit episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries